Megalodon
Haihead |role = Close combat |useguns = Plasma blade |tier = 3 |techlvl = 9 |hp = 750 |armortype = Heavy |speed = 9 |turn = 12 |sight = 10 |cost = $1800 |time = 1:05 |produced = Foehn War Factory |req = Cyberkernel Expansion |groundattack = |cooldown = 50 frames (3.3 in-game seconds) |range = 2.5, radius 0.8 |ability = * Attacks reduce the target's speed by 50% for 60 frames (4 in-game seconds) * Receives an energy shield which instantly kills enemy infantry (except heroes) that comes in contact with the Megalodon and increases its armor by 50% while inside a Megaarena Projector's radius |veteranbonus = +40% hit points |elitebonus = * +40% firepower * +25% speed |notes = * Self-repair * Can crush infantry * Uncrushable * Immune to radiation and poison * Cannot be attacked by Desolators/Eradicators and Syckles * Cannot be mind-controlled, hijacked and depiloted * Takes 6 slots in transports |artist = *Holy_Master (voxel) *Nooze (cameo) |actor = Speeder }} The Megalodon is a heavy battle walker used by Haihead as a powerful close combat unit. Official description The powerful mechanical warmachine that is the Megalodon is an important piece of the Haihead's strike forces all over the globe. With their doctrine to destroy as many enemy installations and forces as possible in a very short time window, it should be no surprise that the designers of this particular weapon focused on its firepower and speed, rather than durability or range. The Megalodon is an unmanned humanoid robot walker with an apparatus in its right hand, which lets it form a blade made of plasma that Foehn utilizes in its many weapons thanks to the manipulation of the gasses. The blade can cut through most materials with ease, making it a formidable weapon for the Megalodon against all targets, as long as they're on the ground. It is said that the Megalodon's left arm contains a device whichslows its targets down, making them easier targets for the blade cuts, but if such a device exists, it has been concealed very well within the design of the robot. As the Megalodon's combat style is melee and it performs best in a one-on-one combat, an additional weapon has been designed to increase its battle potential even further. The Haihead commanders can create so-called "Megaarenas" on the battlefield, where the Megalodons will perform the best. Whenever a Megalodon enters the Megaarena Projector's range, a reactive energy field will be created around the walker's body, which will vaporize enemy infantry that comes into touch with it and also give the Megalodon additional resistance to enemy weapons.Foehn Units page on the official Mental Omega website Overview The Megalodon acts as the Tier 3 'monster tank' for Haihead, though the term 'monster walker' would be more appropriate. Representing the faction's strategy of delivering swift and brutal strikes while leaving little opportunities for their opponents to retaliate, this battle walker does exactly that. While the unit itself is limited to a melee-only role and its targets will always have a chance to shoot back first, the outcome of the battle may be altered greatly once Megalodons close the distance. Megalodons are effective against any ground target once they come into range - unless the unit/building in question is heavily protected and has enough firepower to quickly wear down this assault walker's armor, chances are that this automaton will tear it to pieces with its Plasma Blade in several swings. It does not matter if the unit is a foot soldier, vehicle, defensive structure, or building - the weapon does universal damage in contrast to the Mastodon and Pteranodon, with the latter two only being effective against vehicles. They are also the least expensive Tier 3 monster walker for the Foehn Revolt, costing $1800 (compared to $2500 for the Mastodon and $2000 for the Pteranodon). While most would expect a Tier 3 tank (or walker in this case) to be slow, the Megalodon is among one of the fastest vehicles of the game. It can easily chase down most units with ease and since they are immune to quite a number of battlefield hazards (being robotic units, they are protected from radiation, poison, hijacking, and mind control by default), this only amplifies their intimidating presence on the battlefield. They are no means weakly armored either, as they have more hit points than the majority of Tier 3 units of the same class. The Megalodon's fearsome potential doesn't end there, however. With the employment of the Megaarena structure, its overall performance is boosted even further. Should it loiter near one, it will gain an energy shield that will provide it a 50% boost in armor, and a new way to deal with enemy infantry. Should the Megalodon's force field be active, it can vaporize any infantry (except for hero units) upon contact, including ones they can't eliminate normally by crushing them under its massive heels such as Brutes and Giantsbanes. Megalodons are not without their weaknesses, even if they only have a few of them. Because they are melee-only units, they are very prone to being baited and kited by nimble speedsters with long attack ranges like Speeder Trikes. Heavy defense lines will be problematic for them too and even though it is possible to overwhelm a line of well-organized defenses composing of structures and units alike with sheer numbers, expect heavy casualties. While the Mastodon and Pteranodon can act as anti-naval units, the Megalodon cannot as it does not have the reach to strike them with its Plasma Blade. They have no means of retaliation against aircraft either. Good means to circumvent these drawbacks is to support Megalodons with a good variety of units. Cyclops Walkers, Shadray Sonic Tanks, and Buzzards are ideal candidates. Assessment Trivia * Megalodon is a now-extinct species of sharks that lived about 23 to 2.6 million years ago, which is known as the largest and the most powerful predatory vertebrate ever lived. * The Megalodon's voxel originates from the unit with the same name from the discontinued Reign of Steel mod for Yuri's Revenge, ''now reused in ''Mental Omega. Another image can be found here. See also Other Foehn monster tanks: * Pteranodon * Mastodon External links * An official video demonstrating a Megalodon battle. References zh:巨齿鲨机甲 Category:Vehicles Category:Walkers Category:Foehn Revolt Category:Haihead Category:Monster Tanks Category:Drones Category:Self Healing